


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by FigureSgayts



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Trans Bodhi Rook, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: Bodhi never considered prom - that is until one Cassian Andor somehow ends up being his boyfriend. Even worse is that he actuallyasksBodhi to prom. So, naturally, Bodhi accepts the invitation.And if they leave early to go back to Cassian's place, Baze and Chirrut don't need to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckos, guess what i can't write. hint: the answer is anything nsfw. but, you know, i got through a good chunk of this shit before i yikes'd out, and that's what's important.

When Cassian asks Bodhi to go to prom with him, late one night in Bodhi’s bedroom, Bodhi’s left unable to speak. Despite how the two have been dating for near a year, the idea of somebody actually asking him to prom had never been something he’s thought about, especially after the disaster of his junior year where he couldn’t even find a _friend_ who would go with him. So, without thought, Bodhi accepts it, tears in his eyes.

It isn’t until prom is actually approaching that Bodhi’s faced with what exactly prom entailed. And by that, Bodhi had completely forgotten about how he needs actual clothes to wear that aren’t his normal comfy, concealing clothes. It isn’t until his dads took him out look for suits - suits, seriously, Bodhi hated that - that it actually seems real.

Of course, when the night of prom actually arrives, everything comes floating down into place. While he’s being helped with the whole putting his suit on properly so he doesn’t look like a fool part of the getting ready process, all Bodhi can think about is Cassian. How he’s actually stayed with Bodhi for this long, long enough to ask him to senior prom, is beyond Bodhi, but he won’t complain about it. He’s just happy to actually have someone to see him as who he is.

In no time, Bodhi is out the door, a goofy smile on his face as he heads to his car, sending Cassian a text saying that he’s on his way to pick him up. Cassian responds with a ridiculous amount of smiley emojis and exclamation points, saying he can’t wait to see how handsome Bodhi looks. The entire drive to Cassian’s place, his heart is nothing but a pile of melted goo in his chest.

The dance starts at nine, the so called “after-party”, which is just a not-dance party set up by the school where over half of the kids go after being at the actual prom for ten minutes, starts right after. Bodhi is determined to go to both, and he tells Cassian this. Cassian agrees to the plan that isn’t a plan with a smile.

The dance is where Bodhi learns he has no sort of dancing skill. He can’t even follow Cassian’s lead, and after the sixteenth time of him apologizing for stepping on Cassian’s feet, Bodhi nervously asks if they can just leave and go to the after party. Much to his relief, Cassian says he thinks that’d be a good idea. So, fifteen minutes into the dance, Bodhi is leading Casian out to his car to drive over to where their school has rented a small space out for the afterparty.

The after party is supposed to have some sort of theme, Bodhi thinks. At least, that’ what Cassian said. Apparently, last year’s was Vegas or something. Casinos and gambling, where two kids won x-boxes and someone ended up winning an iPad mini. Where the school got the money for such things, both Bodhi and Cassian weren’t about to think about. This year, however, Bodhi is at a loss for what the hell isn’t supposed to be.

There’s loud music and bright flashing lights, so it’s obviously not a library. Figures. Bodhi is also pretty sure he’s already seen six different kids exchanging drugs in the first twenty minutes he and Cassian are there, which in itself isn’t surprising. Actually, he’s almost shocked it hasn’t been more so far. But he also knows that that is in no way tied in to what the school supposedly planned for this.

“This looks like some rich kid in a movie is hosting some college frat party or something,” Bodhi tells Cassian. Cassian nods his head in agreement, eyes searching the room for something. Bodhi ignores it, mind turning as it tries to work out what this is actually supposed to be. There is no way the school was trying to mimic some cinematic college frat party, but really? That’s all Bodhi can think of with the low lights and and crowded room and loud music.

 

Eventually, Bodhi grows bored. He thought prom was supposed to be all that, some magical experience. While it was fun at first for him, it’s also not what he thought it’d be. While not necessarily disappointed, he is ready to just leave it all behind. So he drags Cassian away from his table with Jyn, saying he needed his help with something.

“Where are we going?” Cassian asks, arm linked with Bodhi’s as Bodhi weaved through warm bodies, trying to find the end of the sea of bodies.

“Bathroom,” Bodhi says. Finally, they hit the end of the crowd, and they break free from the hot, smelly group of other high schoolers. Cassian doesn’t ask any questions, just follows behind Bodhi as he turns the knob on one of the bathrooms and goes inside, Cassian right behind him.

As soon as the door is closed, and the little lock on the handle is pushed in, Bodhi slides down the door, ignoring how dirty the floor must be in the room. “Sorry to pull you away so suddenly,” he says, looking up at Cassian with tired eyes. “I just… it’s crowded in there.”

Cassian crouches down to Bodhi’s level, eyes worried. “You doing okay?” he asks.

Of course Cassian is worried about him. It makes Bodhi’s heart warm, and small smile gracing his lips. “Yeah, yeah,” he assures, nodding his head. “I just- I don’t think I can last too much longer here is all. Before I start not doing okay.”

“You want to leave, then?” Cassian asks.

Bodhi doesn’t want to ruin Cassian’s night, but he nods his head anyway. He really doesn’t think he can last here much longer, not with how bored he’s getting. Soon, the boredom will turn to anxiety and stress, and even now Bodhi can see himself feeling like he’s suffocating, being drowned in the pool of bodies crowded into too small of a space.

“Alright, that works,” Cassian says with a smile. “You and me time, then. I didn’t ask you to prom with me not to spend time with you, after all. So what do you want to do after we leave here? It’s still pretty early, but we can do whatever you want to. You wanna just go home? I can come over later tonight if you wanted.”

It’s only eleven, Bodhi realizes, pulling out his phone when Cassian mentions the time. His parents aren’t expecting him home for at least three more hours. “Do you want to go somewhere specific?” he asks, looking up at Cassian.

“You sure want to just go home?” Cassian seems surprised. Which, really, in itself is an insult. Cassian of all people should know Bodhi isn’t one to push away opportunities. If he’s not expected home, he’s not coming home.

“No, I don’t need to go back any time soon,” Bodhi tells Cassian, leaning in close. “So, I ask again, do you want to go anywhere specific?”

“Is there any place even open right now?” Cassian asks.

Well, no, Bodhi thinks. Bars and clubs are open, sure, but nowhere that they could get into. “Uh, Denny’s?” Bodhi says, trying to think of _somewhere_ they could go. He really doesn’t want to go home right now, but he also doesn’t want to stay here at the school either.

Cassian holds back a laugh at Bodhi. “Denny’s? Really?” Bodhi lowers his head, face starting to heat up. “We could always go back to my house,” Cassian offers.

“My parents would kill me if they found out that I went over to your place,” Bodhi says, but he doesn't reject the offer.

“When has the threat of your parents killing you ever stopped you from doing anything?”

Cassian has a point. Bodhi isn’t one to ever let potential consequences stop him from doing anything. He’s never been caught doing this shit yet, after all. “They’d kill _you_ if they found out.”

“They’d also kill me if they knew how much I love to have my hands down your pants,” Cassian points out.

“Oh my god,” Bodhi whispers, moving his hands up to cover his face. “That’s so- inappropriate, oh my god.”

“But it’s true,” Cassian grins. “So, you wanna go back to my place, or nah?”

Bodhi wants to go, yes. Sliding his hands down his face, he nods slowly. “Yeah, yeah, I do,” he sighs.

Quickly, Cassian leans forward and places a small kiss on Bodhi’s nose. “Sounds great. Let’s get out of this place.”

Immediately, Cassian starts for the exit of the bathroom, and Bodhi is right on his heels. Nobody tries to stop them as they head to the exit, none of their friends seeing them as they skirt around the large crowd.

The air outside isn’t warm, but it isn’t cold either. Bodhi still attaches himself to Cassian's side as the two make their way to Bodhi's car, though. He smells good, Bodhi thinks, and tries to shove his face into Cassian’s neck awkwardly, the position he comes up with - his face more on Cassian’s shoulder than in his neck - uncomfortable as the two walk. In response, Cassian wraps his arm around Bodhi wordlessly.

Once they’re in the car and Bodhi has it turned on, he remembers something. “Uh, does your mom care if I’m over there?” he asks. He’s not too keen on the idea of pissing of Cassian’s mom.

“Nah, she’ll just be happy that I’m bringing friends over,” Cassian says, buckling his seatbelt. “If she even finds out,” he adds a moment later. “She’s out on a trip and won’t be back for like, two more days or something like that.”

That's good enough for Bodhi, who’s already backing out of his parking spot. “Just don’t tell anybody about this that may send word to their parents or my dads,” he grumbles.

The first five minutes of the drive are mostly silent, the only sound between the two being Bodhi singing along softly to what’s playing on the radio.

Of course, it’s Cassian who speaks to break the moment. “How come you’re always so quiet in passing, and stuff? Even in the car, when it’s just us two, you sing so softly,” Cassian muses. Bodhi can feel his eyes on the side of his head, knows Cassian is watching him. “Yet as soon a you have me between your legs, my god are you loud. Why is that?”

Bodhi’s face goes red. He can feel his ears burning up as he tries to continue concentrating on the road. It’s not his fault that Cassian makes him so vocal….

“But, damn, I’d be lying if I said that I don't love it,” Cassian continues, as if this is just any other ordinary conversation. “I love the way that you sound when I curl my fingers the right way inside of you, how you moan when-”

Bodhi feels a shiver run up his body. “I’d stop there if you don’t want to get into an accident,” he breaths, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Cassian hums disappointedly, but doesn’t finish what he was saying. Bodhi’s thankful for it. He knows the road would disappear from sight if Cassian had continued speaking, and he really doesn’t care to explain what would happen to his parents. Oh yeah, sorry, I wrecked the car because Cassian Andor was talking about how he likes the way I sound when he fucks me.

Soon enough, the apartment complex Cassian lives in appears in the distance. Bodhi parks out in the front lot, a small portion thankfully still empty. The nights still get cold enough that people are putting their vehicles in their garages, Bodhi assumes, as normally in the summer, most, if not all spaces are filled at this time of night.

Almost right as Bodhi turns in the keys in the ignition, Cassian is unbuckled and stretching himself across the center console to get to Bodhi. While one hand goes for the side of Bodhi’s face, the other Cassian uses to keep his balance as his mouth meets Bodhi’s.

Cassian stays like that for a minute, the two kissing more innocently than his position suggests, before pulling away. “C’mon, let’s get inside,” he says, clicking Bodhi’s seatbelt undone. “I’m like, ninety percent sure that they have cameras out here, and I don’t feel like being watched right now.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes with a large grin on his face, taking the keys out of the ignition while unlocking the doors. “Of course not,” he says as he get out of the car. As soon as Cassian is out of the car and closes the passenger door, Bodhi locks it.

Cassian has the liberty of living in an apartment at the end of a hallway on the second floor, which is rather easy and quick to reach. Once both he and Bodhi are through the door and into the small place, he goes to lock the door, saying something about not needing any interruptions.

While this is far from the first time Bodhi has been in Cassian’s apartment, he still stands about awkwardly, feeling out of place. Cassian notices quickly, and goes over to hi side. “You want anything to drink?” he asks, using his head to motion to where the kitchen is. “We have water of course, and some soda and juice I think.”

Bodhi shakes his head, eyes going to Cassian’s lips. “Uh, no thanks,” he says, distracted by the way his booyfriend’s tongue sticks out a little to lip his slightly parted lips. “I’m good.”

Without Bodhi realizing it, Cassian raises his hands to the side of Bodhi’s face, rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks. The action causes Bodhi to flick his eyes up to look into Cassian’s.

“You know how good you look?” Cassian says, dropping one hand to the side, cupping Bodhi’s cheek with the one he keeps at his face. Bodhi leans into the hand slightly, letting Cassian continue to speak with any interjections. “It’s incredible, really, how anybody like you could grace my life with their presence. You look so fucking good, and you’re the kindest person I know. I just don’t understand how I managed to get so damn lucky.”

Bodhi blushes at the words. “Shut up,” he mumbles, eyes going to the ground and feeling a stone drop into his stomach. “Everybody, even you, knows that, if there was a choice between you and me for a relationship, they’d all go for you,” he sighs. Not many people want somebody who couldn’t exactly… someone without the right shit between their legs. “I’m the lucky one here.”

Cassian frowns, his thumb moving to trace along Bodhi’s lips. “I can see exactly where your mind is going,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “And I’m not everybody. I don’t give a shit about any of that, you know. You’re my pilot, and that’s all I care about.”

Bodhi’s drops his head, causing Cassian’s hand to fall away. “Sorry,” he mumbles taking a step away from Cassian.

“Wait- for what?” Cassian asks, confused.

“I ruined the mood,” Bodhi says, shrugging his shoulders. He starts to shrink in on himself, trying to cover his body and disappear.

Cassian, again, shakes his head. “Come here, you idiot,” he says, throwing his arms out to the front of him with a small smile. “You wanna hug?”

Yes, Bodhi thinks. Desperately. He doesn’t just want a hug, he needs it. He needs contact. But why is Cassian offering it to him? He just ruined everything with his own insecurities. Again. He doesn’t deserve Cassian’s affection.

“You think so damn loudly,” Cassian sighs, lowering his arms. He walks over to Bodhi and rests his hand on his shoulder gently. “Hey, look at me.” Bodhi slowly bringing his head up to look at Cassian’s face, eyes wide and uncertain. “I really can’t understand what’s going on through that head of yours-” no, Bodhi thinks, he can’t, and he’ thankful Cassian doesn’t ever try to, “-but I do want you to know that I’m dead serious when I say you’re beautiful. You? You’re Bodhi, and I can’t ask for anything more than that.”

Bodhi smiles a little at that. “Yeah, and you’re talking like some sap from a teenage romance novel or something,” he says, resting his head on Cassian’s shoulder. “Is that who you are? Romeo, Romeo, why the hell are you like this, Romeo?”

“God, shut up, you punk,” Cassian says, drawing Bodhi is for a tight hug. “Don’t say that to the guy who risks his life to sneak in through your window to cuddle your ass at night.”

“Cuddle,” Bodhi repeats. “Is that what you call?”

“It sounds more elegant than the other options.”

“Nothing sounds more elegant than me sitting on your face, Cass,” Bodhi says, pulling away just enough to look at Cassian.

Cassian grins widely at the words, and leans down to kiss Bodhi. Bodhi readily accepts it, bringing his hands up to run through Cassian’s hair. Bodhi’s easily loses himself into the touch, Cassian’s hands moving absently across his back, moving up and down his sides, and eventually resting on his hips. Cassian’s lips are dry, Bodhi thinks, and he can’t help but wonder if part of his next birthday present for him will have to involve a pack of chapstick.

Without warning, Cassian shifts his hands, moving under Bodhi’s butt and lifting with more strength than Bodhi thought Cassian had. The end result has Cassian holding Bodhi, who wraps his legs tight around Cassian’s waist to keep himself from falling - he really doesn’t think Cassian has the proper strength to be doing this.

Bodhi does not want to be dropped. He doesn’t think it’s exactly feel good to find his back end meeting with the rather hard, solid floor, so he decides to try and lower the risk of that happening. He grinds his hips into Cassian gently, as not to tip him over. “Cass,” he groans. “Fuck, bedroom, now,” he breathes before lowering his face down to Cassian’s neck.

Cassian nods his head wordlessly in response, gasping when Bodhi start to gently nibble the side of his neck. “Yeah, yeah, bedroom,” he mumbles, legs slowly starting to move the two down a short hallway. His movements are clumsy, making the ride anything but smooth for Bodhi, who constantly has to readjust his position so as not to slide down Cassian is way that’d be painful for both of them.

It’s not exactly romantic, Bodhi thinks, but he doesn’t care. He and Cassian have had a million chances at being romantic, and will have a million more after this. When he’s finally placed on the bed and allowed to let go of Cassian, it’s a relief. Immediately, Bodhi falls back on the bed, letting his muscles relax for just a moment as Cassian seems to have the same idea, flopping into the bed beside him.

“I really don’t want to get up,” Cassian muses, rolling onto his side to face Bodhi. “That was probably the biggest mistake of my life.”

The biggest mistake in his sex life at the very least, Bodhi thinks. Taking pity on Cassian, he gently nudges Cassian onto his back, pushing him to crawl his way further up the bed so that he isn’t hanging off the end. After slowly managing to get his black vest undone with shaky hands, throwing it down to the floor, Bodhi joins him up at the head of the bed, unable to bring himself to take off his shirt. Not tonight, he thinks. He know Cassian doesn’t mind - he never does.

“Strip tease?” Cassian asks hopefully. Bodhi rolls his eyes, crawling onto Cassian’s thighs and shaking his head. “No? C’mon after all the work I did, too, and you’re denying me a strip t-” Cassian cuts off with small moan when Bodhi rubs at Cassian’s dick through his pants.

“Do you ever shut up?” Bodhi teases, untucking Cassian’s shirt from his pants. “Because I’m really starting to think that you can’t.”

Cassian is eager to start undoing his shirt’s buttons, starting from the top as Bodhi goes from the bottom. “I mean, I know of some ways that you could shut me up,” he says through heavy breathing. When his hands meet Bodhi’s, he holds them for a second, staring at them. “Pretty damn effective ways, actually.”

Bodhi draws his hands away from Cassian, running them under his shirt to open it. The gentle touches cause Cassian to squirm underneath him, his breathing noticeably increasing. Bodhi also has some ideas, he thinks.

“Hey, babe, not that this isn’t enjoyable or anything, but maybe you could get off of me for just a few seconds so I can maybe get my pants off or something,” Cassian suggests, leaning forward to pull his shirt off of his arms. “And yours, ‘cause damn, I’ll admit I’m getting really horny and- Jesus!”

Bodhi rolls his eyes and makes quick work of unbuttoning Cassian’s pants to palm at him through his boxers. And yeah, Cassian isn’t lying when he says that he’s getting really horny, Bodhi notes.

“Impatient, damn it,” Bodhi says, sticking his tongue out at Cassian as he clumsily gets off of him. “You’re getting really impatient, too.”

Cassian shoots Bodhi a large grin before rolling - quite literally, like a hotdog - off to the side of the bed. When Bodhi sees him slip his fingers under the waistband of his pants, he looks away quickly. His mind is a tornado of thoughts that he can’t decipher, and for once, he almost wants it to stay that way. He doesn’t want it to be halted just yet by watching Cassian take off his damn pants.

Quickly, Bodhi slips his pants off. He hesitates momentarily when he hooks his fingers on his boxers, previous worries fluttering through his mind. No, he thinks. Those aren’t important. His worries, his paranoia, they’re wrong. This is Cassian here sitting behind him, and Cassian? Cassian has never once be taken aback by Bodhi’s body. All he’s ever done was love it; he’s loved it much more than Bodhi has, that’s for sure. But that’s okay, Bodhi thinks. It’s Cassian. With that thought in mind, he shakes his head a little before he allows the loose fitting boxers to join his pants on the floor.

“You good over there?” Cassian asks. He sounds closer than he would be if he were still facing the other way on the opposite end of the bed, so Bodhi assumes that he’s also done with removing the rest of his clothes. It’s really ridiculous how that thought still never fails to bring small butterflies to Bodhi’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Bodhi responds, turning around. 

Much to his not surprise, Cassian is lying lazily in the center of his small bed, looking at Bodhi. From where his eyes were directed, Bodhi can only assume he was staring at his ass. Of course. Sometimes Bodhi forgets he’s dating some high school jock until they’re in bed and Cassian can’t act like anything but it. Granted, Bodhi is also a high schooler and has nothing to really say on this matter as he finds himself staring back down at Cassian.

“Um, not to sound so blunt or anything, but the moment I saw you in that damn suit of yours, I wanted you to sit on my face,” Cassian says, eyes wandering up Bodhi’s body until he reaches his face. “And like, I still really want you to fucking sit on my face.”

Cassian Andor, a known poet, spouting his beautiful thoughts in metaphors and similes. Beautiful, really. And even as Bodhi thinks this, even he can’t deny that what Cassian is proposing would be really nice. Even without pretty words, it still works to make him flick his tongue out in an excited anticipation. Sure, Cassian is obviously inexperienced when it came to that sort of thing, but not even Bodhi can deny an offer like that.

As Bodhi stares at Cassian, mind going through the many different things he can say in response, he can’t but feel that he must look like a deer in the headlights right now. He knows his eyes are wide - he hadn’t exactly been expecting Cassian to say something like that, well, blunt - and he knows he’s pretty frozen in place. But what’s he supposed to do in a situation like this? Does he just say, yeah sure, sounds great, or is he supposed to be all seductive or something? Not like Cassian would even appreciate any attempts at seduction. No, he’s pretty happily sitting there watching Bodhi with a smile, no shame of how he’s letting his mostly hard dick just stand there like that’s just where and how it’s meant to be.

Sometimes, the nicest thing about being with Cassian is that he long ago gave up on caring about this sort of thing. He’ll appreciate Bodhi no matter what he does or says, whether it’s pretty and well thought out or not.

“Oh, well….” Bodhi still doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say here. Is he even supposed to respond? Surely he is. “That sounds… nice.” That sounded lame. Oh god. To be fair, Bodhi has said even lamer things in bed with Cassian before.

“You suddenly feeling shy or something?” Cassian asks. See, how suave of him.

“You suddenly feeling like shutting up or something?” Bodhi grumbles to himself, slowly crawling over to Cassian.

“I mean, I’m sure that with enough persuasion I can find it in myself to occupy my mouth with something else.” Okay, maybe Cassian is better off just not trying with this sort of thing after all. That was just awful. It’s almost enough to keep Bodhi from doing what Cassian wants, except he also really wants this, so that thought is struck down within a millisecond.

However, Bodhi does decide that he won’t spare Cassian with any sort of pleasantries either.

As Bodhi situates himself - no thought really given to Cassian in his initial positioning - his mind, again, turns into a whirlwind of activity. Is this going to be awful for Cassian? What if Cassian really doesn’t want to do this and, and he’s just trying to make Bodhi feel a little better about himself? Surely Cassian couldn’t enjoy this in any way. So maybe Bodhi should keep Cassian’s comfort more in mind?

Comfort. As if this could even be comfortable for Cassian. Quickly, Bodhi starts to draw himself up, deciding that no, this isn’t such a great idea. But, before he can completely get up, Cassian grabs hold of Bodhi’s [something], keeping him in place.

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asks.

“Uh, you sure you want to do this?” Bodhi asks worriedly, voice breaking in the middle of it. Of course he can’t even hold his voice steady. 

Cassian hums in response, gently tugging Bodhi back down. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

That sounds fake to Bodhi, but not one to argue - at least, not in bed - he allows his body to relax and go with where Cassian wills it. 

 

Bodhi wakes up to the blaring music of an alarm that isn't his.

His mind is cloudy as he tries to push the sound away, out of his mind and ears, as he pulls the heavy blanket around his body tighter. He can hear Cassian beside him moving clumsily beside him until the sound is turned off. Thank god.

"Oh fuck," Bodhi hears Cassian choke.

And, oh fuck is right. Bodhi's brought to full alertness as he notices the way that he can see soft light through his eyelids. He snaps his eyes open, greeted with a room dimly illuminated by sunlight. Sunlight, as in, it's morning now, not night. Night, as in, well, night. Which means it's very much past the 2am that he told his dads he'd be home by.

Bodhi near falls out of his bed in his panic to get himself out of the tangle of blankets wrapped around him. "Oh shit," he whispers, heart racing. "Oh shit. Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> [the second part will come soon?? hopefully?? and will also be pretty much completely humour based]
> 
> just like,,, pretend the diddly doo occurred above, yeah? liek, i tried to write it, but,,,, yikes.


End file.
